Lol, We're Serious
by LostIrony
Summary: Yeah...Basically, this is just based off of a random conversation  had with one of my friends on DeviantArt recently. Trust me, it was really random. Melted cakes? ooc-ness? What more do you want?


**Lol, We're Serious…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else having to do with it. Just the fic.

It's not really a collab or an rp, but...I'll put who was who anyway.

SummerMiko (DevantArt name) : Itachi

LostIrony (me, but pikachew997 on DeviantArt): Madara (I have my moments though that are in character.)

And now I present to you the randomness of our conversation. (P.S. This was done pretty late at night and I wasn't even hyped up on sugar or soda either. Oh, and this **is** a warning for the inactive members of Akatsuki-RPC on DA... Remember: Tobi loves you all. ..Even though most of you are wearing my patience thin... (Not really...It s a bit frusturating though. ^^')

* * *

It was just one of those days in Akatsuki where no one actually tried to kill each other and acted civilized for once. And that's what leads us to two people in particular. But it's not who you think it may be. Yeah, maybe, but anyway… The two people are Itachi and Madara (who was still disguised as Tobi.) Why is this entire fic focused on their conversation? Well, you'll see…

Itachi and Madara were actually having a conversation like normal people would and not just one of those conversations to taunt someone, insult them, etc. It was only until sometime into their conversation that Madara had forgotten something "My cakes will burn!" He exclaimed. He sounded extrememly happy about it. The mask concealed a very goofy expression on his face when he said this. Itachi, however, was not amused "Well then, get them out of the oven," he said as if he didn't really care.

Without a word, Madara went to retrieve the burning cakes out of the oven. He stared at them in silence, all words seeming to be lost to him. "They melted!" he cried as he continued to stare at them in horror. Itachi got up from where he was sitting to see what the fuss was about. When he saw the cakes, he was devastated "What'll we do?" "I don't know…" Madara replied, trailing off as if he was thinking about something else. Then, he got an idea "Let's throw them at somebody!" He exclaimed happily, starting to get hyped up from all of the excitement. "Hmm…How about the nonexistent Pain?" Itachi suggested.

"We should," he added when the elder didn't say anything. "Yes. I agree." Madara replied, seeming to have an interest in what the younger had suggested. There was much plotting to be done. "Hmm…Threaten to throw melted cakes at the members who are inactive?" The other nodded in agreement. He then went to check to make sure there was enough to throw at everyone "Looks like I'll have to melt some more…" He said in a slightly disappointed tone. "We can do it again!" 'Well, someone is certainly energetic today…' He thought as Itachi put on an apron and set a mixing bowl on the counter.

"Indeedly so." The other remarked as he got out the other ingredients necessary and set them on the counter as well. A while into the making of the other cakes, another conversation started up "Tuesday's coming, did you bring your coat?" Madara asked out of the blue. "Hmm? For what? A mission?" Madara shook his head "No." he said simply. After that, no words were exchanged between the two. When the cakes were 'ready', they went over the plan again "So we are going to throw melted cakes at Pain and the other members." The other nodded "Fear the epicness that is Itachi and Madara!" Itachi exclaimed "Agreed!" Itachi chuckled evilly "This could be like a warning for the other members." Itachi said "Yes, it could," There was a pause "Or it would be something for them to laugh about for a while and not take seriously," Madara pointed out.

"Well…We're serious!" Itachi reasoned "Exactly. It's a shame that no one else is." Madara said, trying not to believe that this fact may possibly be true. "Yeah…Or, you could threaten people with kicking out…" Itachi thought about this for a moment "Meh, but you'd make enemies that way." "True. That's the last thing I need" the other mumbled, visible eye rolling when he said this. "After all, you are paranoid about spies enough." Itachi commented "Yeah, true. Still, it is kind of a good thing to be cautious." Itachi nodded.

This was certainly going to be very interesting indeed. It's only a matter of time now before they put their plan into action…


End file.
